getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Abe no Seimei
Abe no Seimei is a major antagonist in New Getter Robo, serving as the controller of the Oni in the Heian era, having been given the power and authority by the Four Heavenly Kings. He served as the first major threat to the Getter Team after they were brought to the Heian era. Appearance Seimei has the appearance a Japanese nobleman including the loose fitting garments worn by Heian nobles called the Noshi as well as the iconic hat. He has a pale complexion with slightly chiseled features. His black hair is rather short for a nobleman and has strands extending out of the back of his head. Personality Seimei is a cruel overlord of the oni, dominating the lands to find something to give him meaning in life. This is particularly shown when his two aides Onihime and Rashiki try to give him comfort only for him to push them away. Upon hearing of the Getter Robo and the power of the Getter Rays, Seimei becomes determined to face the machine and its pilots to finally achieve a satisfying victory. His drive is so strong that he was willing to push his power to the limits to bring him to the modern age in order to fight the Getter (and mostly Ryoma) in a no holds bar match. Abilities Seimei is a powerful user of the mystic abilities of Onmyodo, a style of divination that was used to predict events and offer protection from misfortune. Seimei is able to control the Oni to lead them on several attacks in organized groups, something that complements the savage nature of the Oni. He is able to conjure shikigami of any form including a large crystal that can shoot flames at opponents as well as another that can restrain enemies. Seimei can also create a five-pointed barrier that can block and overpower almost any attack, the only exception was the continuous use of the Getter Beam. His deadliest ability however is to join with gigantic bodies of oni and control them to fight against opponents. Onijuoh A Kiju body that Seimei uses to fight the Getter Robo in the Heian Era, this form possesses great physical prowess able to overpower the Getter 3 formation in strength. Seimei also retains his abilities as an onmyoji in this form using shikigami to ensnare opponents. Seimei Robo A gestalt form used by Seimei to fight the Getter Team in the present. Seimei's aids as well as the bodies of Kiju have fused with Seimei to greatly enhance his powers allowing him to travel through time and space. The destructive power of this form allows Seimei to leave Shinjuku in ruins in a manner of seconds. History While not outright stated in detail, Seimei had conquered a plot of land and became ruler of the Oni capital that was once the Heian-Kyo (known in modern times as Kyoto). Seimei was at war with the leading general, Minamoto no Raiko and using the oni to conquer Japan. Receiving word that the Getter Robo and its pilots have appeared, Semei began to relish in idea of fighting powerful adversaries. Ryoma with assistance from Raiko arrived to confront Seimei but were unable to even get close to him because the five-pronged barrier around him. Hayato and Benkei arrived with the Getter Robo for some much needed assistance, but even they could not overpower the barrier until Raiko committed seppuku using the lost Dojikirimaru to empower the blade and break through the barrier. Ryoma delivers a quick blow to Seimei with Seimei in turn fusing with a Kiju called the Onijuoh. The Getter fought against Seimei in this state and in a collision of power manage to defeat Seimei and are sent through a portal back to the present three years after they vanished in time. Seimei with a new form called the Seimei Robo appears in that same time in Shinjuku to fight the Getter Team in payback. With Ryoma leaving the Saotome Institute, Hayato and Benkei had to fight Seimei with limited results and Seimei causing a mass of destruction. Ryoma arrived arrived to take control of the Eagle Unit to face Seimei. With Getter Rays being heightened to their highest in their fight, the Getter destroys Seimei with a Getter Beam. In his last words, Seimei says to Ryoma that the Getter consisted of a never ending hell that would drag him and his friends in if he is not careful. Trivia * Abe no Seimei's portrayal in the OVA is based on his appearance in Ken Ishikawa's manga Maku Hakkenden. Category:New Getter Robo Villains Category:Oni